His Path
by KairiU
Summary: Starting From Episode 212/Chapter 483. What if Sakura had finshed off Karin and joined Sasuke and Madara? Would Sakura really kill Sasuke, or would he just give it all up? Would Sasuke find out and kill Sakura or never find out?
1. I Can't Help It, I Have To Love You

Hey Guys I am deciding to make a new story, well this story is just a side project if you are wondering if I am quitting my other story "**Well, You Oughta Know**" I just got inspired to make a Naruto world based story. I don't want to keep on doing high school stories all the time.

Also! This is a story I will be working on monthly most likely for "_**SasuSaku Month**_"...

Anyways, ENJOY!

**His Path**

**Ch.1 **

_**I Can't Help It, I Have To Love You**_

* * *

><p>What am I doing…?<p>

"What is in it for me if you're coming along?" His voice was dark, cold, I hated that. "What are you plotting?"

"I'm not plotting anything! Ever since you left Konoha, I've regretted not going with you!" I had to do this, I really had to. If I can get onto his side, I can just kill him. No one would expect it! I looked at the girl next to him lying on the floor, helpless… She was dying. "I'll do anything you want," I held my hand hovering over my heart; "I don't want to have anymore regrets."

"And do you know what I want?"

"I don't care! I'll do whatever you ask—."

"I'm going to destroy Konoha!" My mouth dropped, he was going to… What? "…That's what I want! Will you really be able to betray Konoha for me?"

"Tch, Yes. If you asked me to."

"Then prove it," He pointed to the girl, "finish her off, then I'll believe you."

I pulled out my kunai in hand out of my rain coat, "Who is she?"

"A member of a group I formed called Taka." Too much info, but okay, "As you can see, she's useless. Sakura, you're a Medical Ninja, right? You can replace her… This will work out just fine."

How could he, he's definitely not the old Sasuke… He's completely changed.

Just does it, this girl meant nothing to you anyways. I walked forward, normally. Sweating, I breathed in a stopped in front of the girl, he watched me step by step. I paused for a second…

"Well Sakura, you can't do it?"

I took a deep breath, and whispered, "Sorry…" I clutched my kunai and stabbed her where it hurts the most.

"KAAAAAA…" She screamed, coughing blood it had landed on my cloak. I stood up, and then glared at Sasuke. Groans from the girl were so unbarring.

"I did it."

"Surprising," He stepped over her, waving signaling me to follow. I looked down at the girl; I could save her or just walk over her.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Sakura," I walked over her body, I sensed someone watching us. I ignored it and followed Sasuke. His aura was so depressing to me; he was so much brighter when we were younger.

* * *

><p>It was just us running silently till we got to his hideout. I walked on in, it was a long hallway till we got to this big door, and Sasuke used a seal to unlock it. We all walked in and then it was dark… till Sasuke lit a fire in the middle of the room where a fire pit had been placed. Three different people appeared out of the dark, they were all sitting next to the fire.<p>

"Thanks Sasuke." The man was tall; he had a hint of orange hair. I couldn't tell since it was still a bit dark.

"Wait a sec, where is Karin?" The other man was about Sasuke's height, he had silver hair.

"And another, who is she?" Who's...? This man looks so familiar.

"This is Karin's replacement."

"What… what happened to Karin?"

"Why do you care for her all of a sudden, Suigetsu?"

"I-I don't." He clutched his own hand.

"She is simply gone." Sasuke walked over to the fire, and slouched into the position he usually sits in.

"Gone..?"

"…"

"Where were you guys when I went off to kill Danzo?"

"Well we were fighting guards. Then we got disguised as guards… You know, the usual." He slurped his drink.

"Akatsuki…" Did I just say that?

"Indeed." The man looked at me, well, everyone looked at me.

"Sakura, isn't that correct?" Suigetsu implied, I nodded. "Didn't you kill Akatsuki members?"

"Hm…" The man muttered and looked at me still. Sasuke looked a little surprised.

"I heard a pink haired girl killed a man named… who was it, Sasori? The man traveling with Deidara to capture the sand's kazekage."

"Why does this even matter now?" I spoke out. I stood my ground.

"Well, Akatsuki killers can't be trusted within a group filled with Akatsuki members." That's right; Sasuke is now a member…

"Of course… but that's in my past. It should show I am reliable in a battle."

"A little girl like you… killed Sasori." The man in the mask was starting to scare me. "Sigh, my name is Uchiha Madara."

"Huh?"

"You, you have great potential, just like Tsunade."

"Except no boobs…" Snort… that Suigetsu kid is starting to get on my nerv's…

"…Cough."

I can't flip out; I have to hold it back.

* * *

><p>I was lying in the room Karin supposedly had been in the night before. I couldn't sleep; I just didn't seem the need to… I betrayed Konoha, what else could go wrong? I was sitting up; the room was getting cold, I had my shirt off and only my bra and my shorts on. Only the candle was holding light and warmth in the room. I wrapped my cloak around myself; I do wish I was home.<p>

Knock, knock.

"Huh?" I got up from my bed with the cloak wrapped around me, and opened my door and there stood the man named "Madara?"

"Hello," He folded his arms, "What's the real reason you're here?"

"What?"

"Leaf ninjas, such as you, don't come here for no reason and just betray their village like that."

"W-well… I lo-"

"Madara,"

"Speaking of the devil,"

"Madara, I told you to stay away from her tonight." Sasuke seemed really upset… or is that just me? He stepped back and turned around, then walked right pass Sasuke.

"Fair enough, goodnight." I watched him walk all the way till he turned down a hall, then we heard a door opened and shut. I looked up at him, Sasuke. He was staring at me.

"Uhm…" I backed up into my room and grabbed onto the door.

"Sakura, we need to talk."

"About?"

"…" He started to walk into my room; he sat on the bed and looked up at me. "Sakura, do you really regret not going with me the night I left?"

"Yes, why you ask?" He was getting suspicious.

"I never wanted to leave, you know. I knew I was better off in Konoha and forgetting everything in my past. Kakashi told me that revenge will bring you nothing but more pain," He took a deep breath. "Why am I breaking down to you?"

"Cause we have a stronger bond then all of these guys here."

"Tch…" He looked the other way.

"Well Madara seems to be treating you like a pet."

"Sakura you know nothing… annoying…"

"… I'm used to it by now," I grabbed my shirt and put it on, "that all?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"Does Konoha seriously want me back after all I have done?"

"Naruto and I do."

"I said Konoha, as in everyone." He glared at me, I opened my eyes wide. Then blinked and sighed.

"Well I'm not sure; I was always quiet about you. Tsunade allowed us to search for you. It's just not Konoha anymore without you." I walked over to the bed; he scooted over so I can crawl into the covers. He still sat on the edge. "This isn't like you…"

"I just haven't trusted any of you since the day Naruto and I got into that big fight at the valley. I have my moments, I've grown up."

"Tell that to Naruto…"

He let out a chuckle for a second. "Well you have grown more mature."

"I think it's just you."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't had a good conversation in awhile." I sighed; no one has really talked to me and made me happy in a long time. They might think that I am happy but once they turn away I let my feelings show.

"Ah…" He got up, "I'll be leaving."

* * *

><p>Sasuke's POV.<p>

I was walking down the hallway of where Madara's room was. I knocked on the door.

"Madara, open up."

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"I have a request, I want Itachi's eyes." I kept on squinting my eyes, I could barely see.

"So… I see that you have overused the Susano'o. That's why you're going blind I believe," I rubbed my left eye, they were starting to sting. "Perfect timing,"

"Transplant them right away…"

"You're in a hurry, what's going on?"

"I'm going to use every ounce of my power on the war. That's all."

…

The next moment we were in a dark room, with glass holders all over the walls holding eyes of different Uchiha members. I was lying on a metal bed, waiting for Madara getting ready for the transplant, he spoke out.

"You ready?"

"Do it." I just kept looking at the ceiling.

…_Brother…_

…_I will crush the Leaf Village…_

The next morning I woke up. Madara put a wrap around my eyes and so I couldn't see a thing, I couldn't even open my eyes. As if my eye lids were glued together **(Don't ask how I know this… I had eye surgery and I couldn't open my eyes on my own for days.)** but I knew I was in my room. I moved my body up, sitting on the bed.

"Stay." Madara, I didn't even sense his chakra?

"Hn…"

"Wait for the girl to wake up; she needs to heal your eyes. If she wasn't here you'd have to be lying around waiting for your body to settle in your brother's eyes."

"I need to get training as soon as possible."

"Possible isn't now. Just lay back down and I'll see if I can get her up." I heard footsteps, and a door shut. I sat there thinking what kind of things I would be able to do now with his eyes implanted in my eye sockets.

A few seconds passed,

"Sasuke lay down." It was Sakura. Once I lied down she took the wrap off of me and started to form her healing chakra. "This might sting a little." She started to heal my eyes. It hurt but not as much as it did when I had my old eyes. Soon after the pain swelled down and I could open my eyes, I looked around and I saw that my vision was cleared.

"Thank you Ms. Haruno," She bowed and walked on out. Then he looked right at me, "Better?"

"Yes." I got up from the bed and walked pass him, "I am going to go train." He transported me to my training area,

"See ya," and he transported away.

* * *

><p>That's all for now, please R&amp;R ;D! Ask me if I should continue.<p>

-KairiU


	2. I'll Fall For You, I'll Die For You

**His Path**

**Ch.2 **

_**I'll fall for you, I'll die for you, I'll run for you, I'll come for you**_

_**-Sakura POV-**_

* * *

><p>Today I decided to tone it down. I had my shorts on and my vest on. I was lying on my bed. I knew it was morning outside but I couldn't see if it was raining or even snowing for the matter of that. It was only flickering lights and concrete walls inside this fortress.<p>

_Sasuke… do you even think of us? Except the thoughts of killing all of us with blood stained clothes but—_

**Knock. Knock.**

"Come in." I heard footsteps; I rolled over to see a tall man towering over me.

"I need you to heal me."

"For..?" He suddenly threw me over his shoulder and carried me to the medical room. "Excuse me that's not how you treat a—." He sat me down onto a chair,

"Madara told me to bring you here. This will be your area day in and out. When we're here, Sasuke needs healing after he's done with his training every day." He showed his fist to me, "I broke it fighting guards." It seemed to be swollen. I placed my hand over it,

"It's only a fracture, it's a break but not too serious."

I healed it back together, it was still claimed as a break, but he didn't have to rest it for long.

"Thank you." Then he left…

…

A few minutes passed and I was amazed what the medical room held for me, it was filled with more medications and equipment the hospital back at home could get their hands on! We had a lot but it seemed this place had ancient miracle medications.

I heard more footsteps coming down the hall,

"Come 'on man, don't put all your weight on my side!" I turned around and saw Suigetsu and the tall man was helping Sasuke into the room and onto the bed, I ran over to see what was going on.

"What happened?"

"He went all out on his training… Clean him up, it's your job." Sigh… this guy has some nerve.

I was checking where his wounds were, "You know you're never going to get a woman when you treat them like that." I told Suigetsu.

"Tch, I don't need one."

"Sure," I started to clean Sasuke's wounds and the focused my medical chakra, pumping into his wounds. "You two may leave now, I can handle this."

"Nah, we don't want you trying anything on him."

"You think I'm stupid? Now leave."

"Let the girl do her work." I looked up and saw a different man…

"Zetsu," the taller man walked out and so did Suigetsu.

"Bye-bye," Suigetsu smiled and waved.

I continued to heal Sasuke. He was watching me the whole time. A moment passed and I grabbed his right hand and looked at it.

"Why did you over use your powers?"

"I have to train to become stronger…" I looked at him. I sighed then smiled.

"You haven't changed one bit." I cleaned the dirt off his palms and knuckles. "Sit up. Let me clean off your back."

"Hn…" He sat up, I used rubbing alcohol the clean up the wounds and I healed them up.

"Okay you're done, you may leave now."

I turned around and the next second he was standing next to me. "What?"

"Do you even know how to use most of the stuff in here?"

"Lady Tsunade trained me. Of course, she knows the most about medications then anyone in the whole country. Maybe world… Anyways you should go rest if you seriously want to hit training tomorrow."

He turned around and left.

I kept on having these feelings when he leaves, it's like the last time I will see him. I know that's a lie but he is the boy I loved… still the boy I love and he's just leaving, I felt my heart thudding against my rib cage… I thought I got control of these feelings. But how could I bring myself to even kill him…

**Stupid**…

_Stupid…_

_Sakura you're so_ _**stupid**_.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next afternoon I decided to make something sweet for me to eat… but all these boys have is just… sandwich, after sandwich. A tub filled with water bottles and some random soda cans. Even some molded out bread? How can they eat like this? I grabbed a water bottle and went to the loft.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"I couldn't help but notice you guys have nothing but—."

"Bad food,"

"Ye-yes, but why?"

"Simply, no money. Were criminals, no one is going to serve us. This is all we can get for now." I stood there, and thought.

"I'm not."

"…" He sighed, "I don't trust you enough, if you go you might as well leave and go tell the village where—."

"You could come."

"No I can't, they won't serve us."

"Disguise?"

He looked up at me. He got up and went into another room and grabbed a white t-shirt and blue pants.

"Whose are those?"

"Suigetsu's," He walked into his room and put the clothes on, I wasn't in there of course. He came out and was wearing the outfit. "I'm not wearing the Uchiha's symbol so no one will notice." He put on his ninja shoes and waited for me to put on my sandals.

"Alright let's go,"

…

It was a long walk till we got to the nearby market, I looked around to find some good food stands, I only had 804600 ryō from previous missions I had in the Leaf. I went to one store and found leaks and a lot of different vegetables.

I bought a few, and then I looked over to Sasuke. He was looking at a different stand.

"Thank you!" I waved to the sales man then I ran over to Sasuke, "Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." The whole stand was filled with… tomatoes? Oh yeah, that's his favorite. I got in front of him and bought a bunch of tomatoes.

I could feel his aura brighten a bit,

"What a lovely couple." The lady selling us tomatoes, smiled sweetly.

"A-ah..." I looked up at Sasuke, he raised his shoulders up and down as if he didn't give a damn, so I turned back and said "Thank you." I smiled back. I felt Sasuke stiffen a bit,

"Shall we go now?"

I turned to him and said,

"No, we still need to shop for more food."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Later on I got a few more things including one of my favorite foods, Yakisoba. I got to be closer to Sasuke.

"Were leaving now."

"Oh s-sure..."

I felt chills go down my spine, it was getting dark.

"What's wrong?" I looked up at him and slightly smiled

"Nothing, it's just the cold." I looked back at the road we were walking on. I kept on feeling his gaze at me. "How much longer?"

"Not much."

"Ah…" He won't even hold me to warm me up? What a gentlemen he is…

Well it is my fault I didn't bring a jacket…

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Sasuke's POV-<strong>_

I was carrying some of the bags we got full of food, I didn't know Sakura had this much money. I noticed the wind was picking up. I was used to the cold by now. The long nights without a fire when I was out on the road got me used to the weather around the winter. But the thing is Sakura always looked horrible in this kind of weather and I needed her to keep me well, and if she can't take—

Wait, why the hell do I give a damn?

"This brings back memories." Here she goes.

"Aa,"

"Hehe… I remember the time I was at my balcony and you called me over to go to walk with you."

"Hn…"

"Sorry…" She sighed. The breeze picked up, and then she suddenly dropped the bags she was holding.

"Oh no…" She got on the ground and picked the items up.

"Do you want to stop?"

"N-no, it's fine…"

I put my bags down...

So, I don't know, I just wrapped my arms around her.

I felt her heart beating threw out her body, she was so cold.

"Sasuke, w-what are you doing?"

"You need to warm up so we can continue walking, right?"

"Y-yes but you don't need to do this?"

I held her tighter and tighter every time she shivered. Her breath was against my chest and I rested my chin on top of her head.

"Sakura…"

"Hm…?"

I don't know why, she just felt more like home then I have ever felt with someone since my family died…

"I'm sorrier." I stroked her hair, she just kept on shivering.

"Huh, for?"

"…" I felt as if someone behind us; I turned around to find it was Madara.

"Need help?"

…

He suddenly transported us both back to the hideout. Then we were all walking down the dark hallway entrance. Madara released the seal and we all walked into the fortress.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Yup," He waved and flashed away.

"And Sasuke, it's okay." Then she walked off. I decided to go back to sleep, it was getting dark outside and I should rest up for tomorrows training.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Naruto's POV-<strong>_

"She said she was sorry… then stabbed me." This girl… this girl was Sasuke's team mate and he basically left her for dead.

"You're lucky I got there when it first happened, so I could rush you to our nurses." Kakashi was watching them both the whole time; he just watched it all happen. When I got there, he was bringing her back.

"So Sakura really loves Sasuke this much to kill him…" Ino was setting up the IV systems.

This Karin girl was here over night, she said she has no reason to run anymore… so she is going to stay put.

"Didn't you like Sasuke too, Karin?" Kakashi was asking simple questions until granny got here.

Karin sighed, "It was stupid… but… after what Sakura saw…"

"She loved Sasuke. She knows that it's best if he's dead now then having to suffer anything else when he comes… if he comes back." Ino interrupted.

"No! I will get him back!" I was so furious. I just wish Sakura was back… it's really lonely here without her.

"N-Naruto… calm down."

"O-oh… sorry Hinata." Ever since Hinata confessed to me… I have felt really scared to talk to her. No one has truly confessed their feelings to me.

Then the tent curtains opened, it was Tsunade.

"Hello, Karin, as I recall that's your name."

"Yes."

"Well… as Sasuke's home town Kage… I must ask questions of his plans."

"Aa…"

She just looked so heartbroken. I guess she really gave up on the bastard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Sakura's POV-<strong>_

I was really starting to get home sick.

The only thing I brought from home was my clothes and my folded copy of the picture of Team 7.

I didn't want Sasuke to see it, he'd probably burn it.

I kissed the photo and shoved it into my bra, right over my heart… I kept it there during hard missions.

It always gave my strength to keep on moving and never give up. I have to live the day to see us all smiling.

I had to get up by now…

It's been about a week now since I disappeared from the face of the earth, to Konoha at least.

Sasuke treated me more like a friend then a pest now. I was the only one he had a conversation with between his training and sleeping. He ate, yes but he has more plans then to eat and sleep all day.

At this moment, I was just healing him up again. "Sasuke you know… You can always just go back and—."

"I am going to crush Konoha, Sakura."

"Yes I know that but… everyone in Konoha didn't know about this whole deal with the Uchiha clan. Everyone welcomed you with opened arms."

"Sakura, don't make me start hating you."

"… I'm sorry but I really don't see the point in wasting all that energy. Your brother didn't want this—."

"Don't talk about my brother."

"Sorry… you're done."

"…Thanks," Awkward,

"Sasuke..?" He turned,

"What?"

I took a deep breath. "Can we go talk somewhere else?"

"…Hn," He walked out, and I followed him.

"Where are we going?"

"My room… I need to show you a few things."

…

We got inside his room; it was filled with Uchiha belongings.

"I found these around. I kept them in storage with our official Uchiha clothes maker."

"Oh…"

"Now I have a place to keep some of the things I kept some of them here."

I just looked, I didn't touch anything… I didn't want my hand chopped off, did I?

"There really pretty Sasuke."

"Yeah… They are."

"So about that one thing I wanted to talk to you about," I paused, I took a deep breath. "Do you ever miss us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean me and Naruto. Our team," I reached into my shirt and pulled out the picture. "Us,"

He turned to me, and looked at the picture. "Why do you even keep this?"

"It keeps me strong."

"…"

It was just quiet for now… I mean he has been acting really weird since the day I started here… He really doesn't know how to charm a girl.

"Sakura I have to as you a question."

"What?" He grabbed my hand, then bent down, and rested his forehead on top of mine.

"Do you seriously still have those feelings you had back when we were only 13..?" Oh god, that?

"Sasuke…"

"Tell me."

"…" I backed away a bit, but he just moved with me.

"Sakura I really need this…"

"What do you mean?"

"…I might as well die soon." I gasped a little,

"What do you mean...?"

"I just have a feeling… if me and Naruto fight each other. It might as well be the end for us."

Why… wait how is he thinking all of this? He's too stubborn to realize he is going to die.

"Are you going to fight him..?" I raised my hand and grabbed onto his shirt.

He nodded.

I felt tears weld up in my eyes… shit.

"I thought I was over these feelings," I wiped the tears. "Sorry."

"You're over me?"

"Huh?" He backed away, he looked sluggish.

"Sorry... you'd best be heading off to bed."

"Stop saying you're sorry," I grabbed his hand, and tugged on his arm. "I'm not over you…"

He looked at me, and sighed. I looked up at him and kissed him. He kissed me back. We tossed back and forth kisses.

I felt like a child again.

Then he broke it.

"Sakura, please…"

"Please..?"

"I need you to do this favor for me."

* * *

><p><em>I kinda rushed the end. I wanna start working on the next chappy so badlyyy!<em>

_**Anyways, R&R…**_

_I don't think the ending was my best._

_-KairiU_


	3. The Drug In Me Is You

**His Path**

**Ch.3 **

**The Drug in Me Is You**

**Naruto's POV**

* * *

><p>"He's what?" I couldn't believe this…<p>

The girl took in a deep breath, "Yes." I had to stop him.

"Why would he attack, Konoha?" I was freaking out.

"Naruto, calm down." Granny was still here,

"But it was Madara's fault in the first place that the family had such a bad look upon the village elders. My father told me it was a man with a mask that controlled the Kyuubi. It was him... He was the one who betrayed Konoha in the first place!"

"Then why don't you go tell Sasuke that?"

"I w—!" Wait a sec, "…"

"See," Granny was right, "It would take more than that to bring him back to Konoha, and end up killing Madara instead of the Leaf." She sighed, "We need Sakura back though."

….

"_Sakura, what's wrong?" _

….

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

I care about her but I don't need to care for her this much.

Nor do I even want to...

"What happened?" I had to get someone to help.

"Kabuto, she suddenly passed out a moment ago. You're the only one awake that knows how to use medical ninjustu." Madara was speaking for me, I never liked Kabuto since the first time I met him. But that was years ago.

"Hmm… let's see." A Green looking chakra flowed out his hands and he felt around to see what was wrong with her.

…

"Well?"

…

"She seems to… have a liver failure."

…

"What?" I yelled out, "But she's only 16!"

"Yes but, do you know if she's been drinking a lot?" He turned his cheek, calmly looked at me with Orochimaru's eye,

Sending shivers down my spine.

"…No,"

"Well that's one of the main causes. Let's wait for her to get up; I'll treat her with an IV for now."

…

We sat in the chairs in the corner.

We waited for her to wake up.

Nothing…

… An hour…

Nothing again….

Giving up, I felt sleepy, thinking back, I took it for granted. I never knew how much she meant to me… or how much they _all_ meant to me…

…

"_I'm sorry!"_

_I smiled softly, "You don't need to keep on saying you're sorry, Sakura."_

"_I'm sorry…"_

_We were in a forest near the outskirts of what used to be Konoha, everything was destroyed. She sat with her feet behind her and I had one knee down so I knelt down to her height. Her knees were covered in scratches, her eyes were red and puffy and dirt covered parts of her body. _

"_Sakura, you can go now…"_

"…_come back…"_

"_I can't,"_

_She was crying like crazy… she always did look cute this way. But it hurt me a lot._

"_Come back…"_

_I kissed her forehead, "I really have to go …" I got up and turned_

"_I don't know what I'm supposed to do with myself…"_

"_Do what you usually did back then…" _

…

"_I forgot what it was like when I missed you."_

_I took a deep breath, "Then remember…"_

"…"

"_Sakura go…"_

"_But I love you!"_

_I turned around to her surprised, _

_I couldn't breathe?_

"SASUKE!_"_

_~x~_

I jumped, wait I was dreaming? I placed my hand against my forehead before it exploded.

"She's awake, Mr. Oblivious." Suigetsu tapped onto my shoulder and pointed to the cold, steal bed in front of us. She was sitting up, crying?

"I should have found this out earlier… Just get away from me!"

"Don't treat me like that, I saved your life little girl." He sighed, "Well thank god your only in the early stages of a liver failure. I must ask, Sakura."

"What do you want, sick-o."

He folded his arms and paced back and forth, taking a deep breath. "Have you been drinking under-aged?"

She blinked, "What?"

"Alcohol, have you been drinking the Nectar of the Gods?"

"Is that any of your business?"

"If you want me to save your life, then yes."

"…" she took a deep breath, "Yes." Damn it, Sakura…

"How long?"

"… I picked up my first bottle when I was 13."

"Ah, and do you drink that often?"

"When I got home from a mission I would drink till I got drunk enough to pass out," She looked down, and whispered something I couldn't hear.

"Sakura," I got up and walked over to the steal bed, "what got you to start drinking?"

"…A friend of mine told me that drinking takes the pain away, so I stole some from—."

"Who is this friend?"

"… Ino, I got the drinks from Tsunade." She got up and walked pass us, "Thanks to you, I am dying before your eyes." And she continued to walk out.

"Don't you fucking walk out." I said with a tone that no one disserves to hear.

"Leave me alone, bastard." And she ran down the hallway,

"Damn, what did you do to her Sasuke?" Suigetsu said.

"Shut up."

"Ouch, touchy."

….

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

It was as if someone was squeezing out my energy, I felt my chakra grow weaker and weaker, and my bones feeling like jell-o.

I felt,

Motionless,

All of a sudden I felt a upchuck coming from the back of my throat, oh jeez.

I was going to vomit?

…. And so I did…

"Ah… gross." I opened my eyes, and across my sheets wasn't vomit, '_it was…' _"Blood?" I wiped my lips, Then I heard someone knock on the door, "Come in…" The door creaked open,

Jugo walked in, "Kabuto needs to give you some medicine,"

"Okay." I got up and walked to the medical room, Sasuke was sitting where he was when I woke up. His head down, and then I felt as if his head rose up to look at me. I wasn't looking for one. I can't look at him after what I told him about an hour ago.

"Alright Sakura, this will only take a second." He looked for a vein, and injected a needle into one of them seeping the medication into my veins. "This is liquid will clear up any remaining alcohol in your body. Your white blood cells shall take over the pain soon enough. Stop abusing, or even drinking, alcohol for now. If this procedure works then we won't have to transplant an organ into you."

"Yes I know all of this…" He treated me as if I wasn't a medical ninja at all.

"…I'll get some pain relaxers for you to take."

He walked pass me and went to grab more medication. I felt a sharp pain from the needle; all of a sudden my blood began to fill the bag full of medication. Beepers began to go off, throwing everyone in the room off guard. My blood pressure was rising and I felt my body shutting down.

The needle must have ruptured the vein.

The bag exploded. I pulled the needle out of my vain and put pressure to the opening.

Sasuke ran to me, and pulled me into his arms. "Kabuto, do something!"

My blood wasn't stopping, begging to cover Sasuke.

"Sasuke…kun…" I groaned his name into his chest; I still held pressure against the hole.

I can't heal it,

I am too weak.

Useless

"Sakura it's going to be okay." He held his hand on my head and his other around my body.

"Give me your arm, Sakura."

I stretched it out to Kabuto, my head still buried into Sasuke's chest. I never knew how short I was till now. I felt him healing the ruptured vein. Sasuke was playing with my hair between his figures and kept on holding me close enough that I felt his heart stop every time I moaned from the pain.

"That is all, if your body won't take the medication you're just going to have to wait for the alcohol to drain out naturally." Then he left,

Is it me or does everyone like to leave me and Sasuke alone in this room? He let me go.

"I'm going to be gone for a while."

"Wait, why?"

"..I have to go get a few things."

"Why can't I go with—?"

"Your too weak, Sakura. I can't afford you dying on the trip."

"… Sasuke I am going with you…"

"No. Sakura, stay in your room. I only need you for the war."

"I'm not going to listen…"

He had to eventually had to give in. He told me were going to Granny Cat to pick up some extra weapons. The Uchiha clan bought all of their weapons from her… I remember going there once for a search for a cat's paw print back when we were kids…

What was the cat called?

Nekomata…?

Soon enough we arrived, it brought back a lot of memories. We both went into the old women's store, and there stood a girl, around our age.

She blushed a bit and bowed to Sasuke, "Welcome, Uchiha-san."

"Tamaki,"

"Hello Sasuke, how are things going?" The old women sat on the ground surrounded by cats.

"I am here to pick up the order." He didn't greet her back?

"Well, at least a hello would do a women well." She walked past Sasuke, then saw me.

"Hm… Such a familiar face…" She gave Sasuke a box full of weapons. She walked over to a stack of books and picked up a one. That book. She flipped all the way to one certain page and slipped a picture from it. "Ah…" She walked towards me, "You must have been the cute girl in this photo!" She smiled sweetly. The photo of all three of us, and her. The big paw print in the background that belonged to Nekomata.

I rubbed my cheek, "Ha ha, no need to say that!"

"Hmm… and this other boy. He was rather annoying. Naruto. Correct?"

"Y-Yes." The aura grew colder. Sasuke placed the money on her counter.

"9,000 ryō, correct?"

"Certainly," The old women put the picture back into the book and walked to the money. She placed the Paw Encyclopedia on top of the box he was carrying. "This would especially serve you well memories. Please do the best you can and bring it back to me when you can."

Sasuke turned and walked out the shop, I grabbed the book and we continued to walk on home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>_

It had been two days since we came back. I was searching through the book she had lent me, (Once I found the time) I had cried about twice now. Seeing the pictures of Itachi's smile, hugging me. I just couldn't bare it. But the other picture of all of us, was when I really had enough. I closed the book. Placing it on my bed, I lay down, wondering what the hell was going to become of all of this.

Every day I trusted Sakura more and more, if I am going crazy or not. I just can't open up to her like this.

If she seriously betrays me…

Then what's this all going to become?

Worthless…

I finally pulled myself together, waiting for the bloodshot eyes to clear out.

I stepped out of my bed room.

Only to be rudely stopped.

"Sasuke, I think it's time." I turned and saw Madara, he held his hand out. "War,"

I starred at his hand, "Right now?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Let me go talk to Sakura, I'll come as soon as possible." I turned around from the man and headed to where Sakura had been for the past few days.

I knocked on her door…

"…Sakura open the door."

… What in the, I knock again.

"Sakura open the door… NOW!" I got furious. I opened the door on my own.

Flying it open it hit the wall. Hard.

"Mmm… Sasuke-kun… What's going on?" She was asleep; I held my hand against my forehead in irritation.

"Sakura, I'm heading off to the battle field." I looked at her reaction. She jumped up from her bed, in her casual clothes. Her hair in a mess.

"Let me go, you need a medical—"

"No I have Kabuto for that. I want you to stay here." I took in a deep breath. "Listen to me."

"… If you had Kabuto then why did you drag me into this?"

"That was before Kabuto was fully functioning without group. He's more capable of staying in battle longer." She flinched from my remark. I swiftly looked around her room.

She still had her headband.

"What are you looking at?" She got up and her feet patted against the cold floor.

"Why do you still have your headband? Do you know what it means?" I looked at her.

"It's just a **HEAD PROTECTOR**." She through a typical attitude with it, reminded me so much of that damn' loud mouth blonde.

Wait… there were two in that darn village.

"If it's just a head protector, you wouldn't mind if I scratched out the Konoha symbol?" I glared at her. I saw a faint scare in her eyes. Brushing it off,

"What's the point in messing with it? Just leave it alone."

"You don't need it."

"Sasuke, it is MINE." There she goes not adding the _kun_,

"… Are you betraying—?"

"Stop over reacting bird brain." She stormed over to her headband, "Just… Just go!"

"Not until I am sure you're not going to leave."

"I won't," She turned around with the headband in hand. She lifted her pinky to me. "I promise…" I swear she acted like a child still.

"Hn…" I turned and walked out the door, locking it.

And that was the last time I saw her for awhile.

* * *

><p><em>Guys, thank you for bearing with me. I had huge writer's block like no tomorrow &amp; I have been trying to enjoy this summer... <em>

_As if, this summer is just __**RAIN RAIIN RAIIIINNN**__._

_Anyways, I gave you a long enough chapter to enjoy some snacks with and I tried my best to finish this up ASAP. I will be working on the next chapter when I get done posting this._

_Review!_

_Also; I am very sorry for the late update._

_-KairiU_


End file.
